Escaping Sanctuary
by Melodic Paper
Summary: Yugi Muto and Atem Yami used to be close friends until peer pressure pulled them apart. Five years later, Yugi finds himself roomed with his old friend, and the two must figure out how to reconcile if they want to survive college together. AU eventual Puzzleshipping
1. Childhood Nightmares

**Author's Notes**: Hello, this is my first fanfic! Ever.

As a clarification, the story will mainly focus on the developing relationship between Yugi and Atem, but there will also be instances of Joey with Kaiba and Ryou with Bakura (don't like, don't read because there WILL be boy/boy in it). A few other couples are thrown in the story as part of the plot, but they are not permanent. I can warn you guys when they come up later...and remind you AGAIN that they are NOT permanent just in case some readers start thinking I lied about pairings.

Also realize that the setting is in America because I'm too lazy to look and learn some Japanese customs and systems, so I don't have confidence in writing this story set in Japan. This also means that most of the characters will be referred to by their English names. Sorry to anyone who prefers the original (I personally like their English names though—hah can you tell I watched the dub first?).

**Warnings**: Boy/boy, bullying, language, violence, drugs, clichés...maybe more to be added.

And the **disclaimer**: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I would have made Pegasus create an Atem trap card that can mind crush any monster on the field, just as a memorial to his existence (can you imagine Yugi playing that card, just to see him again?). I also (sadly) do not own any shiny Pokémon. If anyone has one, I would love to trade with you.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to tell me what you think afterwards! Thanks! :)

* * *

**Escaping Sanctuary**

_Chapter 1 – Childhood Nightmares_

* * *

"Tag, you're it!" There were sounds of a soft slap of palm on fabric, a girl's quiet gasp, and the crunching of mulch behind a pale schoolboy with short black hair. His amethyst irises shifted hesitantly to the corner of his eyes. He wondered if he was supposed to answer the voice.

For a few seconds, he heard no one come up to him.

The boy named Yugi looked back at the golden box on his lap. A gentle smile lit up his face. He placed the cover onto the block of wood he was resting upon, took out a deck of cards the box had housed, and then spread the cards methodically out onto the concrete floor. After a moment of contemplation, he shifted some around and giggled. He became so engrossed in his game that he didn't notice the shadow that had enveloped him.

"Play with us!" Yugi jumped at the loud voice, and the cards slipped from his weak grasp. He turned his head around in alarm to face cool, ruby eyes staring back at him. Their owner was a brown-skinned boy with both a thin figure and hair that mirrored his own. Captivated by their similarities, the two boys watched each other blink for a while.

The stranger's closed lips finally opened up into a welcoming grin. "I never seen you before," he said excitedly. "That's funny because you look like me but your skin is light! My name is Atem Yami and I'm in second grade. What's your name?"

Yugi didn't know how to reply, so he looked away and began to pick up his cards from the floor, hoping that the boy would eventually get bored and leave him alone.

But the boy was persistent. He sat next to Yugi on the wood, placed his arms around his knees, and turned to watch. "What are you playing?" he asked, pointing at the cards.

Yugi swallowed, nervousness settling in his stomach. He studied the card in his hand, tracing the thin crevices running across the card stock.

"Hmm..." Atem tilted his head, wondering what Yugi was thinking. Then he grinned again. "You're cute with big eyes and small nose." He took his plump finger and poked lightly at Yugi's cheek. "And your face is so soft and squishy."

Yugi tried to grab the intruding finger, but Atem quickly withdrew it to help Yugi retrieve his cards. "You can play tag with Téa and I," Atem continued as he placed them neatly back into Yugi's box. "Then tomorrow, you can tell me how to play this game! It looks fun." He beamed and grabbed Yugi's wrist.

"But today we play tag!"

...

Yugi was riding his lavender bike on the driveway of his modest one-story house, which was streaked with marks of corroded metal and roofed with cracked shingles. His legs moved up and down with the pedals in a slow, cyclical motion as he drove the bike in a large circle. The trainer wheels squeaked when he took a sharp turn and stopped next to his plastic mailbox.

Thirty minutes ago, Atem had called about an exciting discovery to show him. Despite that Yugi's parents were not home and was therefore forbidden to go out the door, he waited outside on his bike in anticipation. But it was taking longer than usual for Atem to arrive. He hoped nothing bad had happened to him...

"Yugi!" shouted a voice across the road. Yugi looked up, hoping to see Atem, but was crestfallen at the sight of a blond boy on a flaming red bicycle. He adorned himself in patriotic colors, and around his neck was an American flag tied into a scarf. It was Keith Howard, one of the students in his fourth grade class who always made fun of him for his large eyes and baby fat cheeks.

Keith rode up to where Yugi was perched, lifted a leg down from his bike for support, and briefly scanned Yugi's bike. Then he smirked. "Still on trainer wheels?" he sneered. "Only little girls still use those."

Yugi blushed. "I-I can ride bikes without them!" he stammered. "T-they're just stuck on really tightly and my parents don't have time to take them off..."

"And you can't take them off yourself?" Keith slapped his leg and hollered in laughter. "What a girl!" Yugi looked at his knees in embarrassment. "Even Téa and Miho are probably tougher than you. But then I guess that just makes you a baby—"

The abrupt sound of a thunderous slap caught Yugi's attention. He lifted his head back up to see Atem next to Keith, his tan arm raised high in the air as if he had just passed a judgment to the heavens. The ruby eyes were burning with rage. "For the last time, leave him alone!" Atem hissed, bringing his arm back down and jabbing a finger at Keith in offense. "Or do you need a hundred slaps and a _fist_ to shut up?"

Keith raised his bowed head slightly as he rubbed his raw cheek in pain. He glared at Yugi and gave a frightened look to Atem before mounting his bike to speed away. As Keith's figure disappeared beyond the horizon, Atem's contorted face fell back into its calm features. He gave a soft smile that he reserved only for Yugi, and Yugi smiled timidly in return before joining Atem at the steps of the porch.

"Sorry I was a bit late," Atem apologized while he brushed dust off his white shirt. "My parents wouldn't let me come until I finished eating lunch."

"It's alright." Yugi always forgave Atem for anything.

"Hehe... Anyways, you won't believe what I got in Pokémon Gold yesterday!" Atem rummaged through the pockets of his black shorts and pulled out a red Game Boy. Yugi leaned under Atem's taller shoulder to peer at the screen. "You know how Pichus are supposed to be yellow and stuff?" Atem explained as he pressed buttons on his Game Boy. Yugi gave a silent nod. "So I was exploring around when I found this shiny, orange-goldenish Pichu in the wild!"

"No way, you're joking." Yugi pouted. He was slightly disappointed that Atem's surprise was just a lie. "I've never heard about that."

"No I'm not!" Atem whispered in excitement and shoved his Game Boy into Yugi's hands. "Look!"

Yugi tilted the device so that the sun's rays didn't blind the glossy screen, and there he saw the mouse-like creature, glittering in gold. Yugi's jaw dropped in amazement. Atem laughed at Yugi's stunned face. "It's cool, right? And since you're like my best friend and all, I was thinking of giving it to you if you liked it. I even named it 'Yugi'!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

Yugi ran into his house to find his cord and purple Game Boy, and then eagerly stumbled back out to connect the devices together. "Yay, let's trade! What do you want? A regular Pichu?"

"No, I want a bigger Pokémon. Something like Pikachu will do. And you can even name it 'Atem' for me!"

"Okay," Yugi cheerfully agreed as he tried to set up the trade. After a few clicks, he placed the Game Boy onto his lap and leaned back onto his arms. The two friends sat together in the comfortable silence, watching the trading take place on their respective screens. Yugi was about to let the lull take him into his daydreams when he heard a muffled chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Yugi asked.

"I was thinking about how we met, and it was strange."

Yugi blinked in curiosity. "Oh... Well I don't—I don't really remember how we met..." he sheepishly admitted.

Atem grinned. "We were at the playground and you were playing Solitude, remember? You refused to talk and play with me and Téa. And then, I found out you had just moved from Japan and you didn't know how to speak English at all! Man," he sighed, "it took me like a week to finally figure that out. It was really annoying."

Yugi giggled. "Sorry about that...but my English has gotten better, right?" he asked hopefully.

Atem nodded. "Yeah," he murmured before turning back to watch breezes ruffle the grass on the lawn. "Time sure flies fast though. I can't believe elementary school's almost over..."

"Will middle school be fun?"

"Well..." he started, so quietly that Yugi could still hear warblers singing in the warm spring afternoon, "I heard that there's actually homework in middle school, and my parents keep telling me that I have to start studying if I want to go to a good high school and college. And, there's no more recess..." He looked down to his flip-flops with a frown. "There won't be as much time to play with you, and I won't be there to protect you from Keith and all those other bad guys... I guess I'm worried about what will happen to you after I leave."

"Hmm..." Yugi kicked his own flip-flops back and forth, not really sure what to say. "Well...we'll still be best friends right?"

Atem gazed into Yugi's amethyst orbs. "Yeah," he said with a truthful smile, "promise."

Yugi laughed, his voice sparkling with innocence. "Then I'll be okay."

For the rest of the afternoon they played games, bathed in the warm sun, and smelled the sweet rose bushes, forgetting that they were growing up.

...

Ever since Atem left for middle school, Yugi hadn't seen him. Whenever Yugi called, the older boy was working on homework or helping his parents take care of the household. It was strange, because sometimes when Yugi biked pass Atem's Mission-style mansion, he found more cars parked on the semicircle driveway than usual, and could perceive Atem's distinct laughter in the sea of voices coming from the fenced backyard. A few times, Yugi wanted to climb the black gates to see what was going on, but knew better than to trespass his friend's property.

More than half a year had passed when he picked up the phone to hear Atem's voice, inviting Yugi to take a stroll with him around the lake. Yugi was almost too happy to agree, and immediately set off on his bicycle, which had finally been banned from training wheels. When he reached Atem's house in record time, he pressed a switch on the gates' limestone pillars to announce his arrival. Once he was granted access, he placed his bike next to the marble fountain and entered the front garden decorated with flowers of exotic shapes and colors. A large glass door engraved with delicate swirls waited at the end of the stone trail. Yugi rang the doorbell with a trembling hand, slightly overwhelmed by the beauty of Atem's home.

A few seconds later, the door slowly opened up to reveal his friend leaning casually against the wooden doorframe. "Hey," Atem greeted.

The first thing that shocked Yugi was Atem's hair. It had grown out from the usual buzz cuts into a mess of jet black hair, with short golden tresses sprouting from his widow's peak. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, skinny jeans, and an onyx wristband on his right wrist. It was a new fashion style that Yugi had never seen before. "H-hello," Yugi croaked, the unfamiliarity unsettling him.

Atem didn't seem to notice Yugi's discomfort, because he himself was taken aback at Yugi's appearance. "What's this?" he asked with disgust, and swiped Yugi's circle-rimmed glasses off his face. "They're making your eyes look small and ugly. And only nerds wear these."

Yugi panicked when his world blurred. "Give them back! I can't see without them..."

Atem chuckled and took one of Yugi's hands into his own to comfort him. It was then Yugi noticed the scab that scratched against his own palm. "Don't worry," Atem reassured. "You won't get lost with me here."

"O-okay," Yugi mumbled, more worried about Atem's wound. Dragging Yugi along, Atem took a shortcut around the mansion and stepped into the forest that bordered his backyard. Neither of them said anything until they reached the lake in the middle of the woods, soiled from generations of decomposed twigs and sequoia leaves. Sounds of woodpeckers drilling into tree trunks echoed high above the ground, creating an eerie sensation around the two boys.

Atem finally dropped Yugi's hand. "So...what's up?" Atem asked after an awkward silence. "I haven't seen you for a while... Besides the glasses, you still look fine..." He looked up into the canopy. "Is anyone at school still giving you a hard time? Because I'll go punch them right out of the sky for you." He threw a lazy fist into the air for emphasis.

Yugi couldn't help but smile. Some things just didn't change. "It seems like the people in my class are better this year, but maybe that's because some of them are finally starting to grow out of it... Well, some of them anyway. Keith Howard still kicks me in the shin when we sit close to each other and the teacher's not looking." He giggled when worry flashed across Atem's face. "And sometimes he steals stuff from my desk and calls himself 'Bandit Keith.' But it's usually just a pencil or piece of paper; nothing valuable." He paused for a moment. "Oh, and he gets mad at me when I don't say the Pledge of Allegiance loud enough. But thankfully I don't sit across from him anymore so he can't really do anything to me.

"What about you? You haven't called me for a long time." Yugi gestured towards Atem's injury. "And what happened to your hand?"

Atem's back stiffened. He shoved the hand into his pocket to prevent any further observations. "Don't worry about it," he said with a tight smile. "I was helping my mother cut some onions last night for dinner... I lost my vision from all the tears and I accidentally cut myself..." He noticed the unconvinced look on Yugi's face, and quickly added, "I know the cut looks pretty big but it's really not! The knife just grazed me a bit."

Atem's body language was suspicious, but Yugi trusted Atem not to lie. Yugi gave the nod to tell Atem that he understood. Then Yugi pondered on whether he should ask about the voices in Atem's backyard. But he didn't want to sound like a creep. "How's middle school? Is it like elementary school?"

Atem shrugged. "Sort of, not really. You get these lockers to put your stuff, but it's stupid 'cause you have to go back to them all the time. And teachers make your life busy with the crap they give you. But the worst thing is the girls are like hyenas; they come in packs and never leave you alone." He shuddered. "I don't even know what they put on their faces... This girl came up to me one day and gave me a smooch and it left a huge red mark on my face. It took me forever to wash it off."

Yugi stared at Atem in awe, trying to understand half of what he was describing. "Will that all happen to me...?"

"Maybe. Probably. I don't really know."

There was another pregnant pause. Atem decided to fill it up by kicking rocks off the ground as he started trekking around the lake. Yugi quickly followed in his footsteps.

"Hey..." Yugi suddenly said when the quietness finally got to him. He was starting to miss the ease of conversation that he usually experienced only with his best friend. "Did you know a new Pokémon game is coming out soon? Are you gonna get it?"

At first, there was no response, except a deep breath. Yugi thought Atem didn't hear him, and was about to ask again, when Atem curtly replied, "I don't really play games anymore."

Yugi was dumbfounded. "But why?" Yugi exclaimed. "You're so good at games! How about chess?"

Atem sighed, half in exasperation, half in misery. "Look, when you get to middle school, you'll find out that only nerds and geeks play games all day long. Real people actually have friends that they need to hang out with, not to mention a lot of sports and activities to participate in. Besides, my parents took pretty much all my games away. They said it was a waste of time and that I should focus on more important things like my studies."

"I-I'm sorry," Yugi mumbled instinctively, and then felt worse when he couldn't even empathize with Atem.

"There's nothing to be sorry for—I wasn't screaming at you or anything," Atem clarified at Yugi's dejected mood. He never liked seeing Yugi sad. "It's just...things just get more complicated for me day after day. There's always a lot of problems and sometimes they get so crappy that..." He sighed again and changed the subject. "I would love to play games again, but life is not that simple for me anymore."

"What sort of problems do you have?"

Atem ran his fingers through his hair, deciding what to say so that Yugi would find some sort of understanding. In the end, however, Atem thought otherwise. "You'll...see what I mean once you come to middle school." With that, Atem forcefully shifted their conversation to lighter, less personal topics, and although Yugi noticed that Atem was being reserved, he reluctantly respected his friend's privacy.

...

Butterflies fluttered in Yugi's stomach as he dressed up for the first day of middle school. After staring at his closet for five minutes, he decided on a regular plaid shirt and a pair of loose jeans. Looking into the mirror that was leaning against the wall of his small bedroom, he took his two hands to fix the scrunched up collar of his shirt. Then, taking the brush laying on his desk, he combed his spiky black hair, ignoring the strands of short blond fringes cropping at his hairline. He finally readjusted his glasses and forced a grin to reveal braces glued onto his teeth. His lips dropped back into a frown. Yugi looked absolutely ridiculous, and Atem would probably agree with him.

Yugi sighed inwardly. Another half a year had gone by without him. He wondered how tall Atem was now, if he looked any different. Yugi himself had grown another inch—a great accomplishment for him—but his mother had also warned him about his width. Looking at his stomach, he could see his belly bulging from underneath the fabric. Yugi didn't find it that shameful; he was growing after all.

He picked up the backpack sitting at his seat, said good-bye to his mother at the kitchen, and stepped outside. As he walked along the sidewalk, the crisp wind brushed his skin and wafted the pleasant smell of fresh dew from grass up to his nose. Once he arrived at the road intersection, he found only a stop sign waiting for him. He must have been early. Yugi smiled at his solitude and closed his eyes to drench in the morning peace.

Suddenly, a chorus of laughter erupted in the distance. Yugi opened his eyes and glanced around, trying to pinpoint its location. He turned behind him, and there, a few meters ahead, he saw a group of three boys chattering away as they walked towards the bus stop. At the center was a familiar boy of black and blonde hair, brown skin, and red eyes.

"Atem!" Yugi ran towards the group, hands waving ecstatically in the air. He expected his best friend to return the enthusiasm, welcome him to the party, and maybe even give him a hug for his long absence.

But Atem did none of it.

He didn't even crack open a grin.

He just stood there...and stared.

Yugi's dash slowed to a standstill. "W-what's wrong?" Yugi asked shyly when he discerned the uncertain look in Atem's eyes.

"Who's this fat midget?" the mahogany-haired boy next to Atem demanded. He leaned down and studied Yugi with his furrowed eyebrows.

"I-I'm Yugi. Atem's best friend. Who're you?"

The boy stood tall, crossed his arms, and smiled triumphantly, as if he had been waiting all along to hear that particular question. "Zigfried von Schroeder, the mayor's eldest son," he stated with pride. He turned back to look at Atem. "Yami, do you _know_ this kid? You never told me about him."

Yugi watched Atem expectantly. Atem glanced downwards. "...No."

A knot tightened painfully in Yugi's chest. He giggled with impending fear. "W-what are you talking about?" He was about to place a hand on Atem's shoulder when Zigfried knocked it away.

"Hah, don't try to fool me! Yami only hangs out with the cool kids who rule this town. Now step outta the way. We're gonna take the back seats." Zigfried grabbed Yugi by the shoulder and pushed him aside to clear the passage. Stumbling into the wet grass, Yugi tilted his head back up and gaped at their backs, thinking that he had misheard, that Atem did not just reject his best friend, that Atem would turn back and tell him it was all just a friendly joke. But Atem continued sauntering with the two boys as if nothing had happened.

Heartbroken, Yugi stood there, watching an array of strange figures slowly gather around Atem under the stop sign. He stood there, until a bright yellow bus pulled up from the street, and all the students hurried to get on board.

Yugi didn't know how he had managed to step into the vehicle. He didn't see that all the seats around Atem were full. He only saw the empty front seat to his right, its plastic leather torn from years of wear and misuse.

Without much thought or opposition, Yugi sunk into the seat and watched colors flash across the dirty window next to him. A single tear trickled down his chubby cheek and dripped onto his shirt.

He had never felt so out of place until now.

...

Yugi was running down the hallway, well aware that he only had a minute left to get to English class. He snaked through the gossiping crowds still loitering outside classrooms, and began his way down a flight of stairs. Too busy worrying about detention, he took a misstep and tripped. Yugi cried as his arms flailed around for support. He thought he was a goner when a hand from behind flew out onto his shoulder to steady him.

Having endured almost two years of bullying in middle school, Yugi couldn't believe he finally found someone kind enough to help him. "T-thank you," Yugi said breathlessly as he regained his balance. He turned around and was about to give his savior a big, bright smile when he instantly recognized the all-too-familiar face of his old friend, as well as a few of the other popular students who always tagged along with him.

Yugi looked down at his shoes and flushed. "E-excuse me," Yugi muttered, and before any of them had a chance to say anything, he sprinted as if his life was on the line. In less than ten seconds, he reached his assigned seat in the English classroom, with half a minute left to spare before class started.

He took a deep breath to replenish the oxygen that his heart desperately craved, and then another to release the tension in his muscles. After the roaring blood calmed down in his veins, he grabbed out from his backpack a copy of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. Yugi opened it up to a random page, pretended to read the text, and drowned out the teacher's voice, so he could mentally list out all the probable reasons for Atem to save him. Why didn't he just let Yugi break a few bones so his friends could laugh at him for being a klutz? Or perhaps Atem still cared for him, even if just a little?

No, that was impossible. Atem had been clear that he didn't want to be associated with Yugi. After ruminating on all the possibilities, Yugi concluded that the gang wanted him alive and well, because otherwise they would be losing someone so fun to humiliate.

Yugi sighed at his self-formed conclusion, feeling unfulfilled. Why was he hoping for a better explanation anyway? Grudgingly, he stored the memory of today's incident in the back of his head so that he could pay attention to class again. However, after a minute of trying to comprehend the teacher's discussion, Yugi found the effort wearisome, and decided to think about the people left to him instead: his mother, who was a reticent housewife, and his father, who was always either working overtime at Kaiba Corp. or out of town.

Then he remembered that his father was finally coming back from his business conference in Chicago. Yugi felt queasy at the thought—the two had never really connected, since his father was frequently absent from Yugi's life. The few times that his father did eat dinner with the family, there was always a thick, uncomfortable rift between Father and Son. Unfortunately, whether Yugi liked it or not, his father was still his father, and it was because of his return to California that Yugi's mother's stoic face had been filled with happiness today. To see his mother smile was a rare occurrence that Yugi himself could never create, no matter what he did in attempts to please his mother.

Yugi chewed on his bottom lip, wondering what he should say to his father at the dinner table, when he heard the teacher call him. "Yugi Muto," the teacher repeated.

Shaken out of his thoughts, Yugi looked up. All eyes were on him, and Yugi realized that he had no idea what was going on in the classroom. "What?" Yugi squeaked.

The teacher pointed outside the door, where a security officer was waiting patiently. "You are being called to the office," he informed. "Please pack up."

Yugi could feel the twenty-six pairs of eyes following him as he struggled to place his items into his bag and leave calmly out the door. Whatever he was in trouble for, he knew the news would spread like wildfire across the student population. He would become a laughing stock by tomorrow morning.

Once Yugi stepped out of the classroom, the security officer closed the door and beckoned him to the principal's office.

...

Yugi had no idea how he ended up at the emergency department. He had no idea who took him up to the trauma center and forced him to sit down in the waiting room. All he could feel were the tendrils of dread squeezing his heart as the principal's words echoed in his mind over and over again.

His parents had suffered a devastating hit-and-run car accident while they were driving home from the airport. His mother had been the driver, and had crushed several of her bones and organs; his father's head had smashed through the windshield from the impact. The surgeons were doing everything they could to keep them alive, but five hours had already passed since the ambulance had brought them to the hospital. Yugi was beginning to lose hope.

The nurse assistants running around with stretchers and medical equipments were all a blur to Yugi. His clammy hands clenched and unclenched themselves as he tried to remember how to breathe. A rough hand rubbed his back in a circle as he shivered in fear, waiting for someone—_anyone_—to come and tell him something.

After a long and agonizing wait, the door next to him finally slid open, revealing the surgeon who had been directing the operation. Yugi immediately stood up. He saw the doctor's lips quiver, and felt the tendrils tighten.

"Your mother...your mother didn't make it."

Yugi's heart finally cracked from the pressure.

"How about his dad?" the one who had been trying to comfort Yugi asked.

"Recovery for him is near impossible, but he's still alive—"

Shoving aside the doctor, Yugi ran into the room saturated with the smell of anesthetics. Yugi found his father on the operation bed, wheezing for air. He was barely recognizable under the stitches scattered around his head and the thick bandages constricting his forehead, neck, and upper torso. Blood was splattered across his skin and the covers of the bed. Yugi wanted to cry at the gruesome sight, but he bit back his tears. He had to be strong.

"Dad, Dad!" Yugi urged as he took one of his father's hands. It was so cold. "Wake up! It's Yugi... Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die..."

His father opened his eyes halfway. He tried to smile, but a cough logged his throat. The reality of death hit him, and he mustered all the strength he had left to speak. "Yugi, you must listen to me...I don't have much time... In my coat..." The hand in Yugi's twitched, and Yugi saw that his father was pointing weakly behind him. Yugi turned around and found a bloody coat thrown haphazardly onto a table. He turned back to look at his father, and nodded fervently.

"There's a...there...the pocket..." His father coughed again, but this time, blood gurgled from his mouth. Yugi watched with terror, his knuckles turning pale. "Have to...give..." His father suddenly moaned in pain, and the beeping on the cardiac monitor became erratic.

"Don't close your eyes!" Yugi whimpered. He gripped onto his father's hand as if it were his lifeline. "Please don't die, please don't die, please don't die..."

"Sorry...I couldn't...spend..."

"Don't die!"

The hand went limp. The monitor went quiet. Tears welled up in Yugi's eyes.

...

"Yugi, you need to eat."

Yugi looked blankly at the bowl of cereal in front of him.

Every time he thought about eating, he envisioned food clogging his throat. His stomach would churn, and then he would imagine throwing up on bed, choking on his own vomit.

"Your grandfather will be coming back from Egypt tomorrow to go to the funeral with you. He won't be happy to see you unhealthy."

The vomit would turn into the dark color of blood, and the blood reminded him of his father's death. It made him sick.

He wasn't hungry.

"Do you want to go to school to see your friends one last time? You're moving across the country with your grandfather, and I understand how hard it is to leave everything behind."

Yugi didn't answer.

...

It was eight o'clock in the morning when he arrived at school with the principal. "You can come see me whenever you want to leave," the old man said before he stepped into his office, leaving Yugi alone. Yugi's empty eyes gazed at the principal's closed door. Unconsciously, he turned away and began to drift around, looking for an exit to the cursed prison that was school.

The next thing Yugi knew, he was standing in the middle of a dark hallway. The sunlight from the ceiling windows rained down and blinded his vision. All he could see were distorted shadows dancing around, mocking him. Yugi was trapped in the spotlight, isolated from the rest of the world. Loneliness gnawed his insides; his heart jittered from the attention. He wanted someone to rescue him, but there was nothing in the cold darkness. Everything blended with each other; everything looked the same, everything, except...

He saw a pair of warm, glinting ruby jewels in the distance. Yugi thought it might be salvation, and reached out to it with an unsteady hand. He felt soft fabric brushing his fingertips, and grabbed it frantically, scared that it would abandon him just like everything else that had. The shadows around him grew vicious. He could now hear them murmuring, talking, saying things that Yugi didn't want to listen to. He tried to find shelter from the noise by collapsing onto the sheet and wrapping his head up into a cocoon, when he felt something hard beneath the sheet, and realized that what was in his hands was not a blanket. It was someone's shirt.

Yugi sobbed. He had just made himself the most moronic fool ever.

"It's the fat midget."

"The nerd who always plays games by himself?"

"I didn't think Yami would ever be friends with him!"

"Fag!"

The body against Yugi's flinched at the insults. "Get... Off... Me..." Yugi heard a weak, trembling voice whisper through gritted teeth. With wide, horrified eyes, he looked up to see the mix of anger and fear swirling in Atem's watery crimson orbs. The shadows snickered at the scene, and Atem's clenched jaw tightened in response. Atem shut his eyes and took a pained breath. Then he harshly swept his head to the side. "Get. The fuck. OFF." He threw himself against Yugi, sending the smaller boy tumbling into the lockers with a loud _bang_.

There were cheers and a whistle as Yugi crumpled onto the ground. His tears collapsed into heavy waterfalls as he stared at the colorful floor tiles taunting him. The earth was shaking in laughter, and his world was falling apart.


	2. The Roommate

**Disclaimer:** Blahblahblah I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I also do not own the phrase/idea, "You don't want to wake the dragon" (or something along those lines), which is from the series _A Song of Ice and Fire_ by George R. R. Martin.

**Author's Notes**: Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ for all the views/reviews/follows/favorites! As this is my first fanfic, I was pretty scared no one was gonna read it. Reviews have especially been delightful. I'm glad that some readers have enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you so much again. You make my day and encourage me to continue with this story. :D

On another note, holy pancakes—when I outlined this chapter I didn't think it would be this long! I hope I'm not being too wordy. :S Though I guess it's more writing for you to enjoy?

Reviews and comments are always loved!

* * *

**Escaping Sanctuary**

_Chapter 2 – The Roommate_

* * *

Another tremor vibrated throughout his body. Yugi flung his eyes open, fearing that it was the beginning of the apocalypse.

Instead, glistening specks of blue and grey swam around in his vision; then his pupils began to contract painfully in the brightness. With a moan, Yugi bent away from the light source to soothe the developing strain in his eyes. Unfortunately, he underestimated the size of his seat, and smashed his head right into thick plastic. A cup toppled off somewhere, and the next thing he knew, his skinny jeans were wet.

Crap.

While the senior who had been resting in the front seat grunted at the sudden disruption, Yugi groaned as he clutched his poor head. He rubbed it lightly to dull his headache, and then blinked groggily at his environment. Everything still looked so blurry...yet he could barely make out an unfolded tray laying in front of him, as well as the small window to his left, its edges covered in crystal water droplets. A half moon, shrouded in wisps of clouds, hung outside in the night sky. Yugi thought the scene was picturesque, until he glanced down to discover a mechanical wing flashing obnoxiously at him.

Then it all hit him.

Oh right... He was on a six hour plane ride. At three o'clock in the freaking _morning_. Yugi sighed wearily. Why did he have to be so stupid and buy a ticket for a night flight—across the country, no less? He had been looking so forward to correcting all the bad habits he had developed in high school—like his tendency to tinker with his computer until midnight and subsequently slave away at more important work late into the morning. Yugi massaged his temples, wondering if he was _ever_ going to fix this hellish sleep cycle, when the passenger next to him cleared his throat for attention.

Having forgotten that the airplane was built to seat two people on each side of the aisle, Yugi flinched at the startling presence. Turning to the side, he found a young man with chocolate eyes and layers of white hair that curtained his forehead and swept past his shoulders. The collar of his green shirt was tucked neatly into the v-neck of his ivory sweater. In his pale hands was some thick and obscure English novel, its pages crisp yellow from the passage of time.

"Hello sir...I'm sorry sir, did the light bother your sleep? I'm so very sorry," the stranger apologized profusely. His British accent was obvious, but Yugi didn't notice, because no one _ever_ referred to him as sir. He was the thirteen-year-old kid; fourteen-year-old, if he was lucky. What an odd man.

"Do you need help cleaning the water off? This is my fault after all. I'm so sorry for—"

"I'm fine," Yugi assured, but his voice cracked in his dry, raw throat.

"No, no—please allow me to help, sir." The man rushed to the back of the aisle to request napkins from the stewards. Shortly after, he returned with a handful of paper towels. Layering a few sheets together, he dabbed them gently on the wet spots on Yugi's jeans.

Yugi was surprised that the stranger was so eager to help him, but also embarrassed at their close proximity. He could practically smell the honeysuckle scent lingering on the man's clothes. "I-it's fine I—I can clean the water off myself, thanks..."

The stranger studied Yugi worriedly. "You sure?" he asked. He discarded the soaked napkins, and handed a few new ones to Yugi. "Here's some for your face. You were sweating and crying an awful lot in your sleep."

Yugi blushed. Using a clammy hand, Yugi traced his cheek and felt a faint trail of sticky liquid, the residual of drying tears. Blond bangs plastered messily on his face. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as he accepted the napkins. "I guess I must have been," he reluctantly agreed before he cleared his bangs and wiped his face.

"Dreamt something bad?"

Yugi froze. Like a needle, the words popped the thin membrane shielding his innocent mind. Vivid images from the nightmare suddenly flooded into his memories; he almost reeled at the mental impact. "I don't remember..." his voice quavered, so quietly that he didn't think the man heard anything. Thankfully, the passenger kept silent. Discomfort coiling around his stomach, Yugi compulsively stole more napkins to dry his seat.

The man's lips tugged into an oblivious smile after the long pause. "I've read horror novels about men who go mad from dreams. Lucky you're not one." He placed the extra napkins on Yugi's tray. "There's more here if you need them," he informed with a gesture. Then he sat back down and opened his book to a bookmarked page. He was about to dive into the reading again when he suddenly added, "By the way, my name's Ryou. My apologies for the lack of introduction."

Yugi blinked a few times at the man's nicety. It wasn't every day he met someone so...cordial. Not that was a bad thing. In fact, he was intrigued to meet someone so different for once, someone who was...mature, he eventually decided, albeit hesitantly. For some reason, that didn't seem like the right description for this Ryou...

"It's alright," Yugi answered at last. He tried to smile, but his heavy mood dragged all attempts down the drain. In the end, he only sighed and glanced back out the window, disregarding to return Ryou's manners. He had other worries in mind, after all...

Leaning towards the window, Yugi placed his elbow on the armrest so that his chin could rest in his hand. As he stared into the night, he thought back to when Kenji Muto had lost his job due to a company shutdown in Japan. His family—_previous_ family—then had no choice but to move to America, where Kaiba Corp. offered him a job as an IT consultant. Even though the pay was above average, the suburb in which they had lived was quite affluent. He could recall many fine mansions that dominated the outskirts of Silicon Valley. Only small strips of land were reserved for the mediocre houses, squeezed together as if the designers had no idea what to do with the spare terrain. Yugi had lived in one of those houses, and it was one of the reasons why so many of the wealthy kids at school had jeered him.

Yugi, of course, hadn't a clue about any of that when he was young and carefree. All he knew was that America was weird and _scary_. He couldn't figure out when someone was talking to him or what they were talking about, so he kept to himself, playing some of the card games he usually saw Akira Muto play alone at the kitchen table. Until he finally learned how to carry a casual conversation in English, the only person who constantly pestered him was that rich boy, Atem Yami.

Yugi's distant face morphed into a scowl. Even after five years, that boy—now a man, he had to keep reminding himself—still haunted him. Maybe it was because he was so ashamed to have trusted Atem, probably with all his life. Or perhaps it was because of how utterly _naïve_ he had been to think that Atem valued Yugi over everyone else, when Atem was so wealthy and charming and everything that the entire student body adored him. Atem _literally_ had a school of fish to choose from! It wasn't surprising that Atem had therefore treated Yugi like a penny—picked it up one day because it was shiny and new, and dropped it into the river to feed the fish when he finally realized its worthlessness.

Yugi might have the right to blame Atem for their fallout, and even for some the dreadful experiences of his middle school career, but Yugi knew he himself had been a crappy friend to begin with. After all, before middle school, it was _always_ Atem coming to the rescue whenever Yugi was in trouble—which was almost every day. And it was _always_ Atem buying expensive presents for Yugi, like that purple Game Boy. And it was _always_ Atem abandoning his other friends to spend time with Yugi. And what did Yugi do in return? Yugi had tried to find an answer many times, but he always came up with nothing.

So really, he could totally understand why Atem thought of him as a worthless penny. And that's what made him so frustrated—not only at Atem, but also at himself. He was the worst friend anyone could ever have, and he had proof too—for he had been friendless since Atem ditched, even after moving to Rhode Island and leaving his bad reputation behind. Sure, Yugi may have made a few high school acquaintances that he was forced to work with if he wanted to do well in class, but none of them had scraped the shell of Yugi's persona. And Yugi highly doubt he had of theirs.

And _now_, for some inexplicable reason, Domino University chose _him_ as a full scholarship recipient. Yugi had initially been thrilled that he could attend the prestigious institution located in Domino City, a hub of gaming and technology, his _future_. He had been waltzing around the house with a childish grin, and Grandpa had been so proud of him too.

Yet there was always the bad news that came after the good ones. For Yugi, it was those childhood nightmares that he thought he had locked up a long time ago. They had been reoccurring so frequently for the past few weeks that he began to interpret them as some ominous warning, should he set foot on California again. More than once, he considered opting for community college and a simple life at Providence instead. And he really would have, if Grandpa hadn't kicked him out of the house.

"You finally have the chance to work with games and gadgets and gizmos for a living, and you're going to throw it all _away_? Nonsense! Have some dignity!" Grandpa's incredulous voice echoed in his head. An inspirational tale of how a nobody became _the_ Professor Sugoroko Muto, world-renowned archeologist, quickly followed.

But Yugi really didn't care.

Not when he had much more pressing matters about his own future.

Had he really made the right decision to come back to California? Had he really, really, _really_?

Yugi dug himself into a reverie so deep that it may have just become a deep abyss, if a finger didn't prod his shoulder. Five times. Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the culprit with confusion.

"Excuse me sir," Ryou started uncertainly. "I'm sorry to er...disturb your sleep again sir, but the plane's landed..."

Yugi turned back to the window. He blinked, and an airport magically appeared. A silent "oh" formed in Yugi's lips. Then he realized he had dawdled in his qualms far too long for his liking. And he had promised Grandpa he'd stop doing it too...

How was he to make friends, if he couldn't even be a faithful grandson?

Ryou panicked when he recognized Yugi's discontent frown. "I'm so, so, so, so, _so_ terribly sorry sir, I did not mean to be rude! Please forgive me. Here, I'll help with your suitcase. You look awfully tired." Before Yugi could stop him, Ryou reached for the luggage compartment above them. "You got any bags?" he asked as he grabbed for his own.

Yugi sighed and searched for the laptop bag under his seat. "Thanks for your concern, but I can get it." He stepped out into the aisle next to Ryou, and reached up with his arm. When his hand fell a foot short from the target, he pouted.

"Ah, is it the one in the back?" Ryou questioned, noticing that Yugi's hand had been aiming for a violin case.

No, Yugi was not going to make a fool out of himself here. He was an adult, and he could take care of himself. He ignored Ryou and took a stab at it again, arching his feet this time. Five inches away now...

...Damn it, he hated being short.

Ryou tried not to look too amused at Yugi's struggles. Without waiting for an answer, Ryou grabbed the case's handle and slid it out of the compartment with ease. "Here," he said, handling it carefully to Yugi.

Yugi's shoulders sagged with resignation. "Thanks," he replied flatly.

"You're quite welcome sir." Another sincere smile graced Ryou's features.

Maybe Yugi needed to reevaluate his description. Was Ryou—he dared think—just as clueless as _him_? For a moment, Yugi entertained himself with the prospect that he wasn't the only one. Then he chuckled. Who was he kidding? No one could possibly be as naïve as him. Ryou was nice, that was all. Nice, and friendly, and—

Yugi suddenly remembered something. "Oh, um." He glanced at his shoes, a despising habit of his whenever he felt uncomfortable. "Yugi. I'm Yugi. Forgot to tell you..."

There was no reply. Puzzled, Yugi tilted his head back up to see what Ryou was doing. But the man was no longer there. Ryou must have already disembarked the plane.

But Yugi could _swear_ that Ryou's presence was there just a second ago! "Bet the people behind me think I'm crazy now," Yugi muttered as he dragged his weary self down the aisle. He didn't even bother to look back to see if he was right. Because he probably was.

Stupid Yugi.

...

Domino City, California, could be found close to the Sierra Nevada Range. Four to five decades ago, it was only a quaint town, with buildings low enough that one could stand on any balcony to take in the fresh air of nature. If one looked into the distance, one could also see the range of ocean-hued mountains tipped with magnificent glaciers.

The town was small, inhabited by a few thousand civilians. Two in particular were Melinda and Gozaburo Kaiba, who lived together in near poverty. It was expected with their entrepreneurial spirits. Fresh out of college, they had initially dabbled with some jobs in the industry, only to have boredom overtake them. In the end, they quit, and allocated all their time to figuring out how to rule the population instead.

With trial, error, and manipulation, Kaiba Corporation was born. Less than ten years passed before Kaiba Corp. rose from a startup company to a global military contractor. Its huge success spurred massive development in Domino's economy, attracting a great portion of the technological and gaming industries. The area was now an ever-growing metropolitan, but Gozaburo Kaiba made sure that Kaiba Corp. was at the heart of it. His company had procured so much money that the family practically _owned_ Domino City, after all.

Yugi could tell too, even though he was unaware of Domino's history. He could see a domineering skyscraper protruding from the less impressive ones crowding downtown. Covered in polished, tinted glass, the tower reflected the clouds in the purple-pink sky with absolute perfection. At the very top was a blue and yellow metal roof, shaped as if it were a crown of some sort. Yugi guessed that extravagance—whose height could rival that of the Empire State Building—was probably Kaiba Corp.'s headquarters.

Of course, Yugi didn't give a crap about Kaiba Corp. right now. He cared about how he was going to find Domino University, and then find his dorm, and then _sleep_. Near-dead exhaustion seeped through his mentality, after having to deal with that stupid flight transfer and sit in that stupid cabin and fight against that stupid, _stupid_ nightmare. He would have asked a taxi to drive him to campus, but he had been in such a rush to catch his flight back at Providence that he had forgotten to ask Grandpa for the money. And now, after an hour of treading the highways with his laptop, violin, and suitcase of clothes, Yugi found himself stranded on some random intersection between Bellaire Avenue and 1st Street. Domino University was nowhere in sight.

Yugi was losing his mind. Why didn't he get a stupid _map_ from the airport? Yugi wanted to punch himself for his sad, _stupid_ brain.

He figured _stupid_ was becoming his favorite word as he eyed the two street signs. Although they both looked untrustworthy, Yugi decided that 1st Street sounded a tad bit luckier. Disregarding all traffic signals, he trampled across the road, glad that it was dawn for once. Not many people or cars out to destroy his insignificant life. Not yet.

To reward himself after surviving a block's worth of walking, Yugi glimpsed at what avenue he landed on. Perhaps there was a funny street name in the midst of this sleeping city, one that could alleviate his cranky mood. There was Atlantis Avenue...Kuriboh Avenue...Magician Avenue...Friendship Avenue...and then, Kaiba Avenue.

Yugi stopped in his tracks as he read those letters on the green plate. Then looked at the actual street—just because of its name—and saw Kaiba Corp. headquarters standing about ten blocks away, flaunting its sheen to anyone who walked towards its direction.

All of a sudden, Kaiba Avenue looked a lot more promising than 1st Street. Yugi changed his course.

...

Yugi was so grateful to have chosen Kaiba Avenue, because when he reached the base of Kaiba Corp. headquarters, a savior awaited him. It was printed poorly on the plastic sign, but Yugi could make out the "YOU ARE HERE" sticker, as well as the blocky "DOMINO UNIVERSITY" letters above that. According to the map, he had to travel another ten blocks north, but that was fine, because he _finally_ knew where he was going. This fact made his arduous journey slightly more bearable.

Better yet, he hadn't been stupid for once. That thought made him smile. It was the rare, genuine smile that only revealed itself whenever he felt accomplished, because accomplishments gave purpose to his otherwise meaningless life. Having found renewal to his aching feet and weary soul, Yugi continued through the ten blocks, reaching the campus' main entrance just as the bell tower—a hallmark of Domino University—chimed at eight o'clock to signal a new day.

By that time, the couple of cars that had been driving leisurely out on the streets became reckless streams of glinting rainbows, zipping away to cafés, offices, and shopping centers. The noise pollution cranked up too—with murmurs from the many workers and excited tourists who passed by him, the ringing of cell phones in the air, honking traffic a few blocks away, the screeching of wheels from some stunt driver at the corner... However, the worst offender to Yugi was the rising sun, angled in a way that all the shiny buildings glared at him with intense beams of blinding white. It was _aggravating_ to his dry, tired, sleep-bogged eyes. Good thing the campus was right across the street now, and perhaps a twenty-four hour nap less than thirty minutes away.

Yugi tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the pedestrian signal to light up. He passed the time by observing the students on campus, some who had probably arrived last week for the orientation that Yugi had wholeheartedly skipped. Quite a few of them seemed to know each other already. Watching them casually hang out on the benches and take a peaceful stroll together in the cool morning, Yugi wondered if maybe, just _maybe_, he should have come to Orientation Week. As much as he preferred his solitude, somewhere in the back of his unconscious mind was nervous to start college without knowing anyone.

When the signal appeared, he crossed 20th Street and stepped onto the cobblestone pavement of the campus. Unlike downtown, Domino University retained its old-fashioned architecture, with flowered vines climbing peach-painted arches and carmine bricks. Red, pink, and yellow rose bushes hugged structures and buildings, while luscious trees stood sentry by all pathways. The main walk led to a fountain, where the trail branched off to other parts of the campus. One of them continued straight north to the visitor center, a wide edifice merged with the bell tower.

After taking the moment to observe the beautiful campus, Yugi took the path north. A gust of wind ruffled his bangs as he entered through the visitor center's automatic doors. Only a single woman sat at the front desk, browsing her Facebook instead of doing her job properly.

"Let me guess, you're lost," the red-haired lady sighed when she heard the wheels of Yugi's suitcase click rapidly on the tiled floor. She slipped a campus map deftly across the counter. "Enjoy your time at Domino University." She didn't bother to tear her eyes from the computer.

"Thank you," Yugi murmured tiredly. He could care less of the lady's rude welcoming. All he was glad for was the quick and painless visit. With a brief study of the map, he went west to Dove House, where his dorm was according to the letter he had received a month ago.

Just minutes away now to the nice and long sleep that awaited him. Finally.

...

A nice and long sleep did not await Yugi at Dove House, Room 232.

Well, it _did_, with the two beds at the back corners of the room, but there was an obstacle.

The obstacle in question was a man, leaning against the desk wedged between the beds. He had a hand tucked underneath his arm, while the thumb of his other hand flicked absentmindedly at the smart phone in possession. Dressed in a black tank top, this man wasn't particularly big—about five inches taller than Yugi's five feet height. However, Yugi was thin and scrawny, whereas the other slim and healthy. This man wasn't muscular; but the curves of his biceps and the lean thighs under his tight leather trousers suggested that he exercised regularly. If one needed a more distinguishing factor, one could notice how Yugi's face was round and cherubic, while the other had a carefully chiseled face and the high cheek bones of a model.

Normally, Yugi would not deem a human to be an obstacle. It was true he did not like to confront people; and it was also true he kept conversations as short as possible if he had no other choice—but he hardly allowed those habits to bar him from his desires. Right now, sleep was Number One on his list of necessities. In usual circumstances, Yugi would have dropped dead on either bed shamelessly, regardless of whom was present in the dorm. He was just _that_ tired.

However, _this_ human was no ordinary human. His hair was a mirror image of Yugi's spiky black mane, with its ends bleached auburn from sun exposure. The only striking difference was the man's golden bangs that shot up from his hairline like jagged bolts of lightning. As far as Yugi knew, there was only one other human in existence who could pull off this unusual hairstyle so naturally. And when the turning gears in Yugi's head stopped in realization of exactly _who_ it was, his suitcase flew to the ground with a _smack_.

He couldn't believe it—it was him. _Him_! Karma loved to play cruel tricks, to repay all his past wrongdoings, to tease him with everything he hated and feared, didn't it? To present _him_, out of the seven billion people in the world!

Yugi finally understood, with utmost regret and escalating dread, the apocalypse that his nightmares had foreshadowed.

"A-_Atem_?" Yugi uttered in disbelief, eyes as wide as saucers.

"The name's Yami," the man responded with a deep, smooth voice, unfazed by the sudden guest at the door. After a few swipes on his smart phone, he slipped it into his pocket, lifted himself off the desk, and glanced up. His face remained expressionless for a moment as he studied Yugi.

If there was anything more unnerving about Yami, it was his exotic crimson eyes, filled with emotions so intricate that they were impenetrable. Never had Yugi met a human so complex and so unreadable at the same time.

Yami only blinked once, very calmly, before offering him a faint smirk. "Why hello little one…what brings you to college? If you're looking to play some children's card games, I'm afraid you've come to the wrong place."

Yugi's shaken expression quickly disappeared into anger at the evident derision. Perhaps five years ago, Yugi would have broken down and bawled his eyes out. If Yami still expected such a humiliating reaction, then he would be sorely disappointed. "I'm here to _learn_," Yugi growled with a bitten tongue, fighting against the urge to lash out at Yami's impudence.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Oo-kay then," he drawled, placing a hand on his hip in slight interest. "What brings you here to my room?"

"Uh, this is _my_ room, actually."

"_Your_ room?" Yami swept his hand lazily across the room. In its trail were his clothes hanging in a wardrobe, bedding already made for one of the mattresses, the Apple laptop resting on his desk, and office supplies and trinkets scattered everywhere. "If you haven't noticed, I've already claimed it."

Yugi scowled. "Look, I have access to this room, so it's mine." He brandished his blue keycard in the air, hoping Yami would be at least somewhat threatened by it.

However, the other man approached him fearlessly with his arms crossed. "Cute imitation, but I'm a _sophomore_. And since you don't know how to read and/or follow Domino's policies, I'll inform you that first-years are required to room together." He leaned in towards Yugi, so close that Yugi could feel Yami's warm minty breath tickling his face. "I'm flattered that you want to sleep with me," he chuckled lewdly, "but no." Before Yugi could begin to comprehend just how close their lips had been, Yami grabbed the edge of the door and slammed it shut.

Yugi gaped at the closed door for a moment, and then redirected his attention to the golden plate nailed at its center. 232. He glanced back at his keycard. 232.

With a heavy sigh of fatigue, Yugi picked up his fallen suitcase and hauled his bags back downstairs to find an RA.

Karma must _hate_ his guts.

...

"Yup, according to the records on Domino's database, Room 232's yours," the RA confirmed with a bright smile.

Her name was Mana, a giddy woman with a light tan, emerald eyes, and layers of wild brunette hair flying down to her waist. She had been hopping around in the lounge, showing off the white dress she had bargained for at a thrift shop, when Yugi stumbled down the stairs to plead for help.

"B-but!" Yugi waved his hand around in frustration. "Why am _I_ with Atem Yami? He's a sophomore, but I'm only a freshman. Besides, that man and I have absolutely _nothing_ in common! How could you guys even think of assigning us together?"

There were a few mouse clicks as Mana bent towards the monitor and squinted closely at the screen. "Weeeell, the records say that you requested a random roommate, and that you had no preferences for housing. You _also_ neglected to say anything about yourself." She flopped back into her chair. "On the other hand, your roommate, Atem Yami—he's _really_ hot." Mana covered her giggle with a hand.

Yugi slumped deeper into the sofa and sulked. For some reason, listening to others praise Yami dampened his mood tremendously. "Go on."

"I don't think he turned in any of the forms. So you both got considered as..." Mana rubbed her chin in thought. "As…last priorities. Yup, I think that's what happened. Last priorities always get roomed together! Good retribution for procrastinators and aloof students like you." She finished her explanation with a wink.

Yugi moaned and slapped a palm to his face. He had known fully well not to take those stupid forms too lightly, but _he still did it_. And look what karma gave to congratulate him. After taking a few seconds for this horrible reality to sink in, he desperately asked, "Then can I request a room change?"

"Heh, about that..." She made a sympathetic grin and darted her eyes around nervously. "Decisions in this university are usually final, since none of us have permission to change the records. That means if you got any personal complaints, you're gonna have to report them directly to the…uh...the..._president_. Which is obviously _not_ a good idea."

"And who might the president be...?" Yugi further inquired.

Mana swallowed. "You know—_the one_." Silence filled the air. "Come on, you don't _know_?"

Yugi continued staring blankly at her, and she sighed. Standing up from her seat, she surveyed the lounge with suspicion. "Good, it's just the two of us." She drew away from the computer desk and dropped herself onto the couch. Leaning towards Yugi with a cupped hand on the side of her mouth, she answered quietly, "Seto Kaiba. That's his name."

Yugi's jaw dropped. "Seto _Kaiba_? You mean—mmph!"

"Don't say his name out loud!" Mana hissed as she smacked her hand over Yugi's mouth. "You do _not_ want to wake the dragon!" Once Yugi stopped floundering, Mana released her grip. "If he or one of his spies catches you badmouthing him or his family, you will be _toast_."

"But I wasn't—"

"Look, froshie—" Mana poked Yugi's chest, "—I know more about this place than a newbie does. Just _don't_ say his name. Learn to take good precautions."

"Okay," Yugi sighed. He just wanted to get another room and sleep. Why was that so _difficult_? "So where's the president's office?"

Her eyes became huge. "Oh no no no don't you even _think_ about it!" Mana exclaimed. "So many bad things that have happened to the people who tried to find him!"

"Wha—"

"Seriously. Don't. Go. Looking. For. Him. Whatever you do, do NOT go looking for him. If you happen to pass by him, don't make eye contact, don't say anything—just _run away_!" she whispered anxiously. "Otherwise you'll become his next victim! He might expel you from college, or _worse_. You _do_ know his family owns this entire city, right? And maybe even more, with all their money and shares. You piss him off and _boom_! You're done for."

Yugi took a moment to gauge the RA's fear. Then he compared it to his own trepidation. The latter won by a landslide. "Where's the president's office?" Yugi reiterated with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh, man...you _are_ serious about this, aren't you?" Mana pursed her lips. "If something bad happens to you, don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't."

She fell back into the sofa pillows to stare at the ceiling, her hands laced behind her head. "Okay. Well, I don't know what to say. I don't think the president actually works at his office."

Yugi quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"He doesn't work there. At least, that's what the students who have chased after him said. Apparently he's always out and about." She raised a hand up and waved it wildly for emphasis. "Doesn't like people bothering him, so he doesn't stay in one place for very long."

"Really." Yugi's arms slightly unfolded in confusion. "How am I supposed to find him then?"

"That's why I didn't know what to say! Jeez," she huffed. "Buuuuut, the president's currently enrolled as a student too. Shocking that he's so young, isn't it?" Mana giggled. With a finger she traced an imaginary picture on the ceiling, presumably Seto Kaiba's face. "He's pretty dashing too. _And_ he plays basketball. Not to mention he's devilishly good at it. Extra points for him!"

Yugi sighed again. If there wasn't a legitimate answer to his question soon, he was going to get a freaking migraine coupled with insomnia. "Okay, the point?"

Mana frowned at Yugi in offense. "Hel-_lo_, what you do is go to a basketball game. The _game_, NOT the practices, because it's been confirmed that he doesn't go to those. After the game, you chase him down, and then you ask him questions! Otherwise, you'll just have to wager your chances and hope to come across him on campus. But like I said, no one ever knows where he is, and those who do wouldn't dare tell you. They say it wakes the_ dragon_ when people sell his location."

That was _it_? He couldn't switch rooms until he found some president whose whereabouts were _unknown_? He wasted his nap time, just to learn _that_? Yugi was so disappointed.

"Thanks for the help," Yugi said grumpily. He forced himself up and grabbed his belongings. "Let's hope I'm still in one piece by the end of this week."

Mana grinned at Yugi's disheartened expression. "Oh cheer up froshie, you have such a sexy guy in your room! I'm totally jealous."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I'm not."

Disregarding Mana's farewells and good lucks, Yugi left the lounge and trudged back up the stairs in defeat. He made his way halfway down the hall and looked blearily at the door to Room 232.

Okay, he was going to do it, he was going to go through this terrible tribulation, knock on the door, and make a conversation—a _civil_ conversation—with Atem Yami. And then somewhere along the way, he would convince Yami to spare his miserable life and let Yugi rest in peace for a day. All he had to do was keep calm and carry on. He took a deep breath in preparation. His knuckles hovered over the door for a moment before rapping it gently.

A minute passed, and there was no answer. Yugi glared at the door. Was Yami deaf or what? He beat his fist a little louder.

Another minute passed, and Yugi couldn't stand the lack of response anymore. He was about to bang on the wood when it swung away, revealing a shirtless, irritated Yami.

"What?" Yami barked sharply. "I was about to take a shower."

"Uh..." Yugi couldn't help but ogle at Yami's flat chest and then the muscles lining his abs. They looked...really toned. And really nice. Yugi had to gulp twice to get rid of the lump that had formed in his dry throat. "Hi, Ate—I mean, Yami," Yugi mumbled. "How are you?"

Yami looked at Yugi skeptically. "What do you want now?"

Oh good, a to-the-point conversation. This was going along nicely. "Well...this is my room too. The RA told me." Yugi waited a few seconds. When the other said nothing, he proceeded cautiously. "You didn't turn in your forms...and I didn't fill them out. So they put us together as…roommates."

Yami narrowed his eyes dangerously. Despite his primitive instincts to blanch and flee, Yugi maintained his countenance. "So...can I, like, you know...come in?"

Remaining silent, Yami backed away from Yugi and walked over to the chair under his desk. He pulled it out to seat himself. Uncertain of Yami's implications, Yugi remained outside the doorway.

"Come on in," Yami ordered impatiently when Yugi didn't get the hint. "And close the door."

Yugi hesitantly stepped inside the dorm for the first time. He decided it was safest to stay right next to the exit, as far away from Yami as possible, just in case the other man actually _did_ calculate a plan for Yugi's demise.

However, Yami only twirled a pen around his fingers, while his mind pondered deeply about something else. "You know," he began with a slow voice, "I have a hard time believing you. You don't seem like the type of person to just...leave things blank. At least, not without a reason."

Yugi glowered at Yami's perception. "Why do you care? What about _you_?"

Yami waved his hand nonchalantly. "I forgot." Slouching into his chair, he crossed his arms and legs. The seat squeaked at the sudden shift in balance. "But if what you just told me is true, then this calls for a set of rules."

"Rules," Yugi repeated warily.

"Yes, _rules_, Yugi. You play games and all, so I assume you must know what _rules_ are, right? Or do you need the dictionary?" Yami gestured to one on his desk, and Yugi's eye twitched in response. Yami returned a delightful smile. "Good, I sense that you indeed know the meaning of 'rules'."

"Get on with it..."

Yami snatched a notepad off the desk and tapped the butt of his pen on the page. "Well, let's see..." he murmured. "Firstly, keep your hands off my belongings. If I find out, I'm kicking you out."

"Ditto to you."

Yami stifled a chuckle as he scribbled the rule down on the notepad. "Actually, _I_ got here first, so I already called keeps to this dorm."

"What?" Yugi cried, losing his composure. "That's not fair! What kind of rules are these?"

This time, Yami tapped the pen on his chin in feigned contemplation. "I'll name them…'King Yami's Laws.' Sound good?" To add effect, Yami flashed him a regal smirk. "How do I look? Like a handsome pharaoh?"

Yugi's jaw tightened, partly because that smirk actually did look…_good_, on Yami, as much as he hated to admit it. "You're _not_ funny. You can at least be fair—"

"_Secondly_," Yami intercepted, enthusiastically ignoring Yugi's complaints, "the bathroom must be clean at all times. If I see even a speck of dust, you're cleaning it up."

"So I have to be your slave and look after your crap too?" Yugi snapped back.

There was a soft hum of amusement. "I hadn't considered that, but now that you mention it...I'll keep in mind of your possible..._services_." Yami scrawled something else on the paper, and Yugi could only guess it was vulgar.

"Don't you _dare_—"

"_Lastly_, whenever you see this sign taped onto the door—" Yami lifted his hand. Between his index and middle fingers was a piece of paper with the words "DO NOT DISTURB" written in Sharpie marker. "It means I'm in this room. And when I'm in this room, _you_ are not allowed to be in here."

Yugi opened his mouth, flabbergasted. "_What_? That's completely _insensible_! You're just going to hog the room! And how are we going to sleep without the other out?"

"First come, first serve. To make it fair for you, the third rule will apply to me as well." Once Yami finished recording the rules down on paper, he slid the pen into the notepad's spiral with a simple push of the finger. How Yami knew all these little tricks that made his movements seem so—so smooth and _elegant_, pissed Yugi off. "Satisfied?"

_Fuck no_ was what Yugi wanted to proclaim. But he had to keep this conversation civil. Civil, he kept reminding himself. That, and he was growing extremely sick of Yami's bantering. He didn't need to offer this man more fire powder.

"Look, whatever, I don't care anymore," Yugi muttered with low, shaky breaths. He was going to lose control of his emotions if this argument wasn't settled soon. "I just had a very, _very_ unpleasant day full of crap to deal with, including _you_, okay?"

Yugi noticed another smile creeping up on Yami's face. What an asshole. "My neck and shoulders ache, my calves are ripped, my feet hurt like hell, and I haven't had much sleep," Yugi continued stiffly.

"No wonder you look like shit. Huge dark rings under your eyes if you haven't noticed yet." Yami's finger drew a semi-circular shape in demonstration.

_No shit Sherlock!_ "Yeah. So may I _please_ have some shuteye here, at least for today? Then I'll follow your stupid, bigoted rules tomorrow. Believe me, I don't think I'd be able to find peace in this room if you were in here anyway."

Yami's teasing smirk faded away into a serious, judgmental stare. It was the stare that tried to pierce the opponent's soul and unravel the hidden thoughts of the mind. Although the unexpected transformation caught Yugi off guard, he quickly strengthened his mental fortress and glared back. He was not about to give Yami an easy read; he was _not_ going to be the same person he had been five years ago and let this—this egotistical _traitor_, win himself an entry back into Yugi's mind and life. It had been a mistake in the past, and Yugi had no intention of letting it happen again.

Abruptly as it came, Yami broke eye contact. He spun away from Yugi and towards the window with a kick of the heel. Fingers began to drum a musical pattern on the desk as he watched the game of ultimate frisbee down at the courtyard. "Fine," Yami finally sighed without glancing back. "The semester doesn't start till tomorrow, so I'll let today be an exception."

Yugi stared at Yami's back in shock. Could he believe it? Did he just survive this ordeal? Could he jump for joy and _sleep_?

He was so, so, _so_ tempted to leave the conversation at its current state. He didn't even care what Yami had searched for in his mind because seriously, he just won himself the best gift _ever_. But Yugi had a tendency to be nice when his wishes came true. Even when the other party was an arrogant bastard. "Thanks," Yugi gruffly said before plopping onto the naked bed. It was so stiff and itchy, but _screw_ it; he was in paradise. Just to lie down and do absolutely nothing was all he had ever wanted since he got off the plane.

Yugi didn't bother to see what Yami was doing, as long as that asshole didn't provoke him again. Burying the side of his face into the mattress, he reminded himself to find this Seto Kaiba asap, before Yami decided to cease the civility and bite his head off. _Or_ before karma decided to offer him something even more horrific than his current situation. Yugi stared hard at the wall, chanting "Seto Kaiba" in his head in hopes to commit it to memory, but passed out before he could go through the name a third time.

Today, Yugi dreamed of minty clouds.

...

It wasn't until thirty minutes later—when everything was still, when the only sounds that could be heard were the muffled shouts and laughter outside the window, along with the quiet breathing of two young men—that Atem dared to move again. His seat creaked as he turned to watch the sleeping figure next to him.

A soft sigh escaped Atem's lips when he saw the fragile body curled towards the wall on the white mattress. After a moment of deliberation, he stood up and strolled over to his own neatly made bed. Ripping the blanket off, Atem walked back to the other side of the room and tossed the sheet gently over the smaller boy. Then he took another moment to gaze at the peaceful creature before him. The up and down movement of Yugi's shoulder and slender waist as he breathed in and out was rhythmic and just…mesmerizing. Atem wondered what was hidden behind those silky bangs that fluttered over Yugi's profile.

When Atem realized that he had been staring for an abnormally long time, he swiftly turned to look outside the window again. Digging into his pocket mindlessly, he fished out another mint gum and popped it into his mouth.

Maybe a round of ultimate frisbee would be good.


End file.
